


Why did you leave?

by aguwustdick (sugandrew)



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: GET IT, I love my boy, aslajs, i love 6 boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugandrew/pseuds/aguwustdick
Summary: How the Umbrella Academy felt after Five left.





	Why did you leave?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry please please don't hate me

“I forbid you to talk about this any longer.” Five stormed out of the house.  
The record they listened every morning felt like white noise for the siblings. One, two, three, four, six, seven. There was one missing. 

7\. Vanya locked herself in her room, for once relieved that she was ordinary and could play the violin until her fingers started to bleed, then allowed Grace to clean them and when she left she cried.  
The only one that treated her like she was an equal was gone. He stopped existing.  
She wanted to leave, run and scream his name. Where are you, Five? Why did you leave me here, alone, surrounded by people that treat me like I’m less than them? She thought, gauze wet with watery blood, heart empty with loneliness.  
She lost her best friend, but found someone that made her feel less alone for five years.

6\. Ben didn’t know what to do, one of his best friends was gone, probably forever. He tried not to cry in front of his siblings, or at least in front of Klaus. Klaus would need a stone to rely on. Diego and Vanya would help each other and Allison and Luther would do… whatever they did behind closed doors.  
He decided to read his least favourite story because he knew that the letters would end up mixed, pages sticked to each other with his tears, and in the end, the book would end up destroyed around his room, only to be picked up as quietly as possible and tossed in the trash as the only proof of vulnerability he allowed himself to show. He needed to be there for Klaus, and to do that he had to be in one piece. He took a deep breath.

4\. Klaus was a mess. He was terrified and he couldn’t sleep thinking that at any point he was going to see his brother standing in front of him, destined to haunt him until he died. Ben sat by his side every night and read to him until he fell asleep, which left him secretly cranky. After a while of that, Ben moved his matress where he used to sit, sealing, like that, a promise.  
Klaus had so many nightmares where he woke up, Five was sitting on his bed, and when he tried to touch him his hand went through him like a hologram. He cried while Ben hugged him for what felt like hours and when he fell asleep, Ben slowly put him back down and held his hand while they slept.  
Klaus was very thankful because not even once Ben treated him like he was weak and never showed annoyance when he was woken up with his screamings.  
Ben held his hand every night for five years.

3\. Allison regretted not ‘doing the rumor thing’ for months. She could’ve avoided all of this. All this agony her family was going through. She was lucky Luther was with her to tell her it wasn't her fault. How could she have seen that? She barely talked with Five and when she did the only thing she got as a reply was a snarky comment about how stupid she was. But she didn’t want him to leave. He left all of them, but took Vanya’s spirit and Klaus’ dreams with him.  
When Diego and her sister got closer, she slowly but surely healed. She wasn’t the same she used to be, but what did she know? She never talked to her.  
Klaus found something (someone) to hold onto as well. Ben moved his matress to Klaus’ room and slept by his side every day. Even though her room was far away from his she could hear Ben read, and sometimes she woke up due to Klaus’ screams, that’s how she found out that Ben calmed him down until he fell asleep. Sometimes Ben cried too.

2\. Diego would’ve locked himself up if it wasn’t for Vanya. She knocked on his door once, so softly he barely heard it, and asked if she could just sit and stay with him for a little bit. Diego recognized the look in her eyes.  
She was so lonely it looked like she was a shell of who she used to be. And he understood. So he moved and let her sit on his bed with him, and they both stayed in silence. When Vanya got better at the violin he asked her to play for him, and she did.  
She played for him every day for five years.

1\. Luther was a daddy’s boy and the leader, so he did his best to stay in one piece. It wasn’t very hard, considering how little he liked his brother, but sometimes he found himself missing that little sound that his portals made and the blue spark.  
He was okay enough to hold Allison and help her, ignoring the faces his siblings tried to hide. When he gave her the necklace, his heart felt warm, even though all of the looks around them were cold.  
Was their love so wrong? ((Yes, Luther. It fucking was.))  
((The fact that I can’t make moon jokes annoys me a lot.))

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Skksksks


End file.
